<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On to Something by FrozenMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433582">On to Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories'>FrozenMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assclown Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Episode: S10E09 Appendicitement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick, Greg and David sit down to plan Henry's legendary birthday roadtrip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Hodges/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On to Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a random tumblr posts asking "Ok but which part of ur otp unironically calls themselves “a fucking delight” and which one immediately snorts."</p><p>I've been meaning to write this for ages!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, alright, you’ll get your stupid Harry and his barbecue if it’ll shut you up,” David grumbled into his third beer. Greg snickered at the incessant bickering and leaned back into the comfortable armrest of Nick’s couch as he watched the show continue.</p><p>“Now what about my idea?” David’s eyebrow was raised expectantly while he repeated in great detail how he was planning to snatch an unsuspecting Henry straight from the parking lot to drag him away to his birthday surprise. To be honest, Greg was already sold on the idea merely based on David’s vivid descriptions.</p><p>“You’re a horrible person, David Hodges,” Nick chided with a smirk.</p><p>David set his bottle down on the coffee table with a loud clang and crossed his arms.</p><p>“I’m a fucking delight and you know it!”</p><p>Nick snorted in surprise, a few drops of beer spilling out of his nose as he fell into a fit of violent coughs. Greg bit his lip to keep his giggles at bay.</p><p>“Horrible,” Nick repeated, as soon as he managed to compose himself. The fond sparkle in his eyes however betrayed his harsh tone and he spared a long glance for David – a silent promise that that part of their conversation wasn’t over yet.</p><p>David held his gaze with a sly smirk.</p><p>Greg grinned and decided to redirect them to the topic at hand lest the two forgot they had company.</p><p>“What if he’s on to something though?”</p><p>Nick shot him a look of mock offense.</p><p>“Don’t stroke his ego, G. I’ll never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Keep talking,” David intercepted with a smug grin.</p><p>Torn between his best friend and the guy who knew every taste- and odorless, poisonous substance on the planet – and had access to most – he allowed himself a moment to think before he spoke, “I’m just saying… It could be fun.”</p><p>Nick huffed.</p><p>“C’mon! We’re not gonna give the poor guy a heart attack!”</p><p>David rolled his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“We’re just gonna rile him up a little. It’ll be awesome.”</p><p>Greg shrugged, before proclaiming, “I’m in.” </p><p>Nick licked his lips in contemplation, until he eventually relented with a slow grin.</p><p>“So, latex masks, you say?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>